


死亡定格

by lzskwzl



Category: Hannibal (TV), 汉尼拔(电视剧)
Genre: #ItsStillBeautiful, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, First Kiss, Hannibal Cre-Ate-ive, Hannibal and Will pull a Romeo and Juliet, ItsStillBeautiful, Last Kiss, M/M, Sort Of, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: 死生契阔。为汉尼拔创作#It’sStillBeautiful而作。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	死亡定格

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magical_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Destiny/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rigor Mortis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742359) by [Magical_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Destiny/pseuds/Magical_Destiny). 



> 译者：  
> 本文为Rigor Mortisz译作，感谢亲爱的Magical_Destiny授权，如果喜欢也请去支持原作者！  
> *Rigor Mortis，尸僵，指尸体死后24小时内的肌肉变化。

杰克·克劳福德在下车之前就看到了血。崖角屋前的庭院几乎都被其覆盖。根据第一反应人员的最佳推测，它至少已经存在了二十四个小时，血早已干涸、沉淀，无法再反射远处夕阳的余晖。杀手红龙僵硬的尸体，现已被确认为弗朗西斯·多拉海德，形成了血液爆炸的中心。他的双目冻得圆睁，茫然凝望着头顶的浮云。他的喉咙上缺了一大块肉，腰侧被开了一道纵深的伤口。也许能与丢弃在尸体旁走道上那把被鲜血浸透的刀相配。喉咙上的伤口可能与汉尼拔·莱克特的牙齿吻合。

杰克叹了口气，在那片干涸的血迹中寻找威尔·格雷厄姆和汉尼拔·莱克特的下落。零星的脚印到处都是，不同的鞋子和尺码，至少能清楚辨认出三种，但没有迹象表明另外两人究竟去了哪里。看着成堆的血液，杰克确信他们不会离得太远。

他在悬崖边停驻，俯瞰着下面的海湾，想着在这么靠近悬崖的地方建房是否安全。也许本就不安全吧。也许汉尼拔是这地的主人，而对方根本就不会关心像可靠的地基这样平淡无奇的事情。

杰克眨眼以抵刺目的斜阳，看着海浪轻抚着崖脚下的岩石。太阳几乎已逝，临了燎水欲燃。在下面狭窄的沙段上，几个穿着联邦调查局夹克的人用手挡着灼灼光芒，在悬崖边上四处打转。其中一人消失在岩石拐角处。闪烁警笛的尖鸣与收集证据的探员们的喧嚷几乎淹没了底下的轰隆水声。

杰克的思绪在声音包围里飘远，远离残损的尸体与浸透鲜血的岩石。隔海遥望，贝拉在朝他微笑。

回到他所在的这一边，一个对讲机在附近某处炸响，发出一声可怕的宣告。 _“我们找到尸体了。”_ 下面，联邦调查局的探员们不约而同地转身朝海滩走去。杰克眨了眨眼睛，驱散阳光在水面上逐渐消逝的焦灼印象，沿着悬崖边蜿蜒而下的一条羊肠小径行去。

在脚终于踏上沙滩时，杰克的视线被一圈蜂拥的探员与警察挡住了。“借过，”他说，摆出一副坚定而随意的权威姿态——尽管他根本不确定自己想不想看到人群后面的景像。不管他意愿如何，众人如流水般散开。

杰克呼吸一滞。

最阴暗的怀疑得到了证实，这让杰克感到一阵讶然的释怀，没有灼热滚烫，只遥遥传来碎裂的声响。不过话又说回来，最剧烈的伤口总要在很久以后才能感受到。震惊与肾上腺素延缓了冲击。杰克并不常用震惊来自述。它钝化感官，减缓反应。他不常经历这种事。他太固执了，贝拉过去常这么说。

时间似乎慢如爬行，杰克怀疑自己是否终于感受到了震惊那模糊而又难解的掌控。他强迫自己走上前去，以便更仔细地查看一眼尸体。

是威尔和汉尼拔。他们的脸很容易辨认，即使覆满瘀伤与血迹。如果脸还不够的话，杰克也能根据他们的衣服，他们手与肩的姿势辨识出来。他与他们共进过晚餐，和他们共事过多年，也曾坐在一起和睦交谈，两相默然。而在那一切告结之后，他又花了无数个日夜独坐在办公室里盯着他俩的文件。毫无疑问，那就是他们。

杰克又迈出一步，陷进湿漉的沙中，没入沙怀。

尸僵已经开始，将他们无可挽回地定格在最终的姿势里。他们紧锁在一起，汉尼拔的头靠在威尔的胸前，一只胳膊夹在威尔的肩下，像在吸入最后一口气时牢牢抓着他。威尔抬手抱着汉尼拔的头，手指纠缠在对方发中死去。他们阖上的眼遥相对望，即便死后，也只看着对方。汉尼拔看上去几乎是幸福的。

威尔看起来很奇怪，杰克说不出究竟是什么原因，只是他脸颊上再无血色。他从不信鬼魂，但毫无疑问，死亡会把人变成苍白、幽灵般的影子，而不再是他们本身。

他从像冰一样碾在脚踝上的沙子里挣脱出来，径直走回道上，边大喊着几句标准的程序化指令，召集法医小组。直到站在要将他带离现场的汽车旁，才稍作停留。他的目光被庭院里旋转四溅，宛如飓风在中途冻结般的血吸引回去。

它在月光下黑如沥青。

===

杰克记得，曾有那么一段时间，躺在尸检台上的威尔的尸体成了他栩栩如生的噩梦的主题。威尔直挺挺坐着，双目空洞地看着杰克，灰白的皮肤在Y字形的缝合伤口上隆作一团。但此时此刻，威尔却一动不动。他静静地躺在白床单下，不再呼吸，甚至不再流血。他不再有任何反应。

比起现实，杰克几乎更喜欢那些噩梦了。

另一个常出现在他噩梦中的人物，汉尼拔·莱克特，也被放在威尔旁边的台上，同样盖着床单。杰克没有看他。

吉米·普赖斯一边把床单盖在他们俩身上，一边像往常一样精力十足地滔滔说着验尸结果。一切都在杰克看完现场后的预料之中：汉尼拔腹部中枪，威尔身上多处刺伤，挫伤，擦伤，割伤，大量失血，跳入海湾后体温过低。一切都符合当下盛行的理论，即三人互打了一架，最后都死了。红龙——多拉海德，杰克纠正自己——已经在尸柜里了，但吉米证实，他喉咙上的撕伤与汉尼拔的牙齿吻合，内脏的撕裂也跟那把带着威尔指纹，鲜血淋漓的刀匹配。他们肯定是一起杀了他。杰克叹口气，但这只增加了他在重压之下的疲惫感。

“还有别的吗？”

“呃……”吉米犹豫地瞥了布莱恩一眼，杰克突然失去了耐心。

“说，”他断然道，明确表明了这是命令。

吉米低头看着他的写字板，艰难地咽了口唾沫。杰克盯着他。他以前可不知道普赖斯还会有缄口不言的时候。

“这只是一个无关紧要的细节。我觉得很奇怪，因为这与调查无关。他们都死了，整个案子已经结了。或者就要结了。”

“把话说完，吉米。 _现在_ 。”

布莱恩替他答了。

“根据DNA分析，除了那些血，威尔和汉尼拔死的时候嘴里都沾着对方的唾液。也许汉尼拔做了心肺复苏。”布赖恩停了下来，但还有一个“或者”悬在空中，杰克的胃里一阵古怪的下坠。他无视了这种感觉。“或者什么？”

布莱恩耸耸肩，显得很不自在。“或者他吻了他。”

“我跟你说了，”吉米打断他，声音出奇地平静，“不可能是心肺复苏。汉尼拔手臂上的瘀伤几乎可以确凿地证明是威尔把他们拖出水面的。威尔根本不需要心肺复苏。”

“他可能在那之后晕过去了啊，”布莱恩争辩道。

“他失血太多，我想他不可能从失去知觉中再恢复过来。”

“你真的认为他们把最后的时间都泡在了海滩上？”布莱恩问，很明显，他们又争论了起来。

“从尸体被发现时的姿势来看，我认为这是完全有可能的。不管怎样，这都无关紧要。”吉米咕哝着，看起来很疲惫，“但我会把它写在验尸报告里的。”

从这里到西海岸的每一个记者都会争相吵嚷要求一览发表的报告。

杰克抿起了嘴，想起每次要求威尔参加调查时，对方那憔悴的脸。想起莫莉·格雷厄姆看着丈夫时脸上温暖的微笑，想起他们的儿子和他的养父一起穿过门廊出去遛狗的场景。他想起了他欠威尔的一切，被偷的安宁与被搅的休息，心事重重的神情与那求他不要再来打扰自己的低喃。他欠他的，把人一次又一次地直接送入狮穴。他沉沉叹了口气。

“别管它了。”杰克嘀咕道。他转身走向门口，能感觉到吉米和布莱恩的目光。他没说再见，而是一句，“我们从没说过这段话。”

他离开实验室。没有听到自己脚步的回声，而是很久以前威尔的声音。 _他在给谁做侧写？_ 这是他们三人第一次一起待在一个房间里。杰克驻足，透过玻璃墙回头看向白色床单下两具冰冷的尸体。他意识到，这是他们最后一次一起待在一个房间里，但已物是人非。他忍住颤栗，走开了。

===

犯罪现场的照片一如既往地冷血。增强细节的严酷曝光，显示证据而非美的拍摄角度。它们赤裸、血腥而尤其丑恶，捕捉残损的人体，就像在分类帐上记录数字。威尔和汉尼拔最后陈尸的照片也不例外。光滑的照片铺在杰克桌子上，他们在那里面，看起来惨白瘆人、毛骨悚然。

阿拉娜在颤抖。并不明显，杰克之所以注意到，是因为当她把杯子举到嘴边时，杯里的冰块在叮当作响。她是尸体解剖后他第一个打去电话的人。她这么快就出现在他的办公室里，着实令人惊讶，因为她和她的家人在汉尼拔越狱时就已经躲藏起来了。

“所以这是真的，”她说着，双手捧住杯子，在杰克对面的椅子上坐了下来，“他们真的死了。”

“是的。”这句话像一块石头一样在他们之间落下，阿拉娜的脸上泛起涟漪，一种杰克无法彻底辨识的情感。仿佛萦绕着哀伤。

“你打给我的时候，我简直不敢相信。”她又看了一眼照片，艰难吞咽了下，目光渺远而呆滞。“嗯，”她气息游移地低语道，“我想我们现在可以回家了。”

“这场混乱里总算出了件好事，”杰克同意道，“你的家人怎么样？”

“担惊受怕。”阿拉娜回道，声音变得坚硬起来。在汉尼拔家的那夜之前，阿拉娜从未冷酷过。他们都带着伤疤离开，以不同的方式各自愈合。杰克瞥了一眼中间照片上威尔那毫无血色的脸，发现原来有些伤从未得到治愈。

阿拉娜的拇指划过她那半满杯子的边缘。她凝视着渐融的冰，面容波澜不惊，却散发着紧张。杰克等着她开口。“曾有一次，汉尼拔告诉我，我不懂他。”她最后说道。她冲着摊开的照片点头示意，“我也不确定自己是否了解威尔。我不确定我是否曾了解过。”

_欢迎加入，_ 杰克无比疲惫地想道。但他开口说话时，说出的却是，“他们理解彼此。我希望这对他们来说就足够了。不然的话，天知道还有什么能满足他们。”

杰克想起了在狼陷的那两个雪天。一天是威尔处理着船引擎，仿佛神思恍惚一般，悄声承认自己想和汉尼拔一起离开。威尔去寻找汉尼拔的时候，引擎和它所属的那艘船一同消失不见了。另一天是在时隔不久之后，汉尼拔走进威尔家外苍白的车灯包围圈，举起双手投降，目光流连在威尔身上。流连不去，他们俩都是。

“你就是这么认为的？”阿拉娜问道，用指尖把一张照片拉向自己。好像她不愿碰它，也不愿让它靠近。“理解？”她把杯子放在照片旁边的桌子上，凝出一滩水。“在我看来，这就像毁灭。”

她站了起来，杰克几乎可以看见她在甩掉周围的阴影。“我要打电话给我妻子。谢谢你联系我，杰克。”阿拉娜·布鲁姆从门口消失，杰克暗暗怀疑他再也不会在这间办公室里见到她了。他坐在两个他曾称作朋友的男人的照片旁，想着来此的过往访客会不会只有缥缈魂灵，哪怕他不信这种虚无。

他把那张被移开的照片拉回原处，和其他照片排在一起，把它们都收起来，准备塞进他桌边的文件里。差不多是时候把所有的图像、所有的证据、证词和报告都收起来了。差不多是时候正式结束切萨皮克开膛手和对他的抓捕案了。

曾有一段时间，杰克满怀热情地为此奔忙，劳碌奉献几乎耗尽毕生，遥别病危垂亡的发妻。这曾是他毕生的事业。现在一切都结束了，杰克看着他黑暗的办公室，泣涟的杯壁，堆积如山的照片——只感到一片空无。

他想着他所遇到的威尔·格雷厄姆是怎样的一个人，那样急躁、易恼又才华横溢。威尔拥有那么多品质，但据杰克所知，快乐并不在其中。如果杰克没有一直用案件和调查侵扰他的人生，他会找到幸福吗？这几年来他都有什么感受？在生命的最后一刻，他又有什么感受？

他瞥了一眼那堆照片，把顶上的那一张举起，好像它能提供答案。那种说不清道不明的陌生感又爬上了杰克的心头，他在威尔那张松弛的脸上寻找着答案。

他的表情和杰克以前在威尔身上看到的完全不同。他的眼轻轻闭上，而非紧阖；他的唇松懈而不再紧闭或颤抖。他的眉额舒展，未因痛苦而攒簇。

一剂醍醐灌顶而下，如同当时那将汉尼拔和威尔冲上海滩一同死去的浪涛，杰克豁然省悟。

他在空荡、寂静的办公室里呼吸着，终于把照片整入文件——它们最后的安息之所。他把文件小心地放在书桌抽屉里，牢牢锁紧，直到把它永久归档。那之后，他才让自己考虑起刚刚的醒悟，决定是否应该从中汲取安慰。

威尔看起来已经得到安息。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者原话：  
> 好吧，首先，非常抱歉这么虐。这个场景在我脑中挥之不去，我必须把它写下来。汉尼拔和威尔死在了一起，而威尔只在弥留之际才屈服于一切感受……这是个史诗级的悲剧结尾。在我看来，能够接受的跳崖坠海结果就是 1)汉尼拔和威尔同生，或者 2)汉尼拔和威尔共死。不管怎样，他们都要在一起。(啊，我没救了。)  
> 所以就这样，这篇很刀。:0 如果你想缓缓的话，我还为#ItsStillBeautiful写了另一篇文，Threshold，HE保证！让大家都这么难过让我忍不住有种罪恶感呢，lol。想在评论区发泄请随意。但请务必告诉我你的想法！
> 
> 译者：  
> 死在一起也很浪漫。如果有感想请大力去爱原作者！可爱的作者太太表示在学中文，你懂我的意思。


End file.
